Love and Support
by YuriChan220
Summary: A Native American once took an interest on the Spanish Florist, but what if it all changes when a Chinese student enters her life? Title sucks, I know. ONE-SHOT
**Love and Support**

 **Pairing: Matsuri x Meimei**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, this time, I'm going to put in these characters: Meimei and Matsuri. And they go to the same school as Ageha and Yoshimitsu, so that's a plus~! This is not made up. They actually go to the same school as them because of the uniforms. Hehe! Again, I'm going to make up anything that comes to mind since I know nothing about the New Wave games.**

 **So, please enjoy~!**

 **Bold = English Speaking**

I stare at the beautiful girl with dark brown hair, along with the other girls gathered around her. This girl's name is Ageha-sempai. I heard a lot of stories from the other girls that she's a florist and is an amazing dancer. I had thought they were just rumors, but I was proven wrong when I saw her dancing during a festival one time. I was so amazed by her beautiful moves and how her hair swayed gracefully at every movement. I'm American, so I don't know Spanish very well. But I can still enjoy her dancing and seeing her at school every day.

I also heard that many of the girls had confessed to her, but got turned down. Maybe she's trying to find someone she loves? Well, of course Ageha-sempai is really beautiful and all, but I'm surprised that she's turned down about 10 girls so far. I, on the other hand, have a crush on her as well. I've had it since I first saw her dancing at the festival. My heart keeps on racing whenever I look at her. Ageha-sempai is my first crush.

I watch her once again with the other girls going head over heels for her. Her smile looks as beautiful as always. I want to join the group and talk with her. That is…I have poor Japanese speech. That is my downfall. I've been in America longer than being here, so I'm afraid that it might backfire or something. So, I just continue to watch her from a distance. Ageha-sempai…

"She's really pretty, isn't she?" a girl's voice says from behind me.

I literally jump from that girl's voice because I was so mesmerized by Ageha-sempai. I turn around and look at another pretty girl. She has black hair that has two buns on her head. I've never seen her before, so she must be new here.

"Wh-why did you…sneak up on me…like that?" I ask, as I try hard to pronounce every word.

"Hehe~! You've been watching her for a while, aren't you?" the girl replies with a smile.

She's ignoring my question. "W-well…I…um…" How can I tell this girl that I don't know that I have a crush on her?

"I figured," the girl says. "You're totally blushing~!"

What? I'm…blushing?

"Don't be shy, miss," the girl says as she gives me a pat on the back. "You'll get your chance soon."

"How…do you know…that?" I ask, slowly.

The raven-haired girl winks at me. "Oh, I'm just being your support. I'll see you later~!" With that, the girl skips off in the halls.

Who is that girl? And why would she support me for my crush on Ageha-sempai?

 ****At Home****

I can't concentrate on my school work. My mind is too much on that girl and Ageha-sempai. That girl may be able to help me, but I don't even know her. Nor does she know me. So, how in the world can a girl like her be able to help me thought this difficult situation? I let out a sigh and rest my head on my hands. I haven't once talked with Ageha-sempai after the day I first saw her at the festival. I could only watch her with the other girls gathered around her, asking her a bunch of questions and stuff. I look over my open window and gaze out the stars that are twinkling tonight. What can I do to talk with her?

 ****The Next Day****

By the time I entered the school, once again, I see the girls run up to Ageha-sempai and say "Good morning" to her. The dark-brown haired girl smiles and returns their greeting. There were about 4 girls around her and they were walking with her in the halls. I, however, watch her like always. How am I going to talk with her if these girls are all over her?

"Good morning!" an arm wraps around me, making me squeak.

I look over my shoulder. There's that girl again!

"I forgot to introduce myself," she says. "My name is Meimei and I come from China. What's yours?"

"I'm Matsuri," I reply. "I come from America."

"Nice to meet you, Matsuri~!" She puts out her hand. "Let's get along!"

I gently shake it.

"So, are you still watching her, cutie?" she asks.

"U-um…yes…" I reply, softly. Wait…did she just call me…cute?

"Aw, come on, there's nothing to be shy about~!" the raven-haired girl says. "Just go and talk to her!"

I shake my head.

"Eh? Why not?"

"I…I don't know what to say to her…" Honestly, I just to know how to confess to her.

"Not a simple 'Hello'?" Meimei asks.

I blush and look down at the floor.

"Hey, it's okay to be nervous," she says. "But you'll miss your chance to talk with her if you keep on waiting."

I look over at Ageha-sempai, who is still talking with the girls. That girl's right, though. Waiting wouldn't do me any good. Although…when is the right time for me to talk with her? As if to answer my question, the girl speaks up.

"Hey, I know! If you want to express your feelings, write a letter~!"

"A letter?" I repeat.

"Yes! Almost every girl who is in love with a celebrity does that~!" Meimei replies.

I should write a love letter, huh? If Meimei's advice works, I'll finally be able to talk with Ageha-sempai!

"Thank you!" I say to her.

"No problem!" Meimei replies with a wink. "If you need any help, come and find me."

I nod with a smile. Even though we just met, I feel that I can trust her. After a minute of saying good-bye to her, I run off to class.

 ****At Home****

With my pen and paper ready, I get right to work. Although…what should I say? I tap my pen a couple of times to help me think while resting my head on my hand. I didn't realize that writing a love letter would be this…difficult. Should I make it simple or make it long? Should I just say "I love you. Will you go out with me?" Like that? Ahhh….this is really hard.

I rest my head on the paper for a bit. _What should I write?_ I think. Even with my poor Japanese speech, will this convince Ageha-sempai otherwise? Should I just write this in English since it's a lot easier for me? Oh, wait! What if she doesn't know much English?

"Mou~!" I groan as I throw my hands up in the air. **"Why do things have to be this hard!?"**

I didn't care if I shouted out my English language out loud. I just needed to get it off my chest. I scoot my chair away from my desk and stretch out my arms. I have to think. What does Ageha-sempai like? They do say that she's a florist because of her love of flowers. Wait…flowers? That's it! I should get her a rose to put with my letter! Maybe then, she'll accept my feelings! With a boost of confidence, I scoot my chair back and start writing.

 ****3 days later ****

With my letter in hand after school, I look for my upperclassman. It took me 3 whole days to write my letter properly and after checking my work over and over, I felt ready to present it to her, plus the rose I picked up from Mom's vase. She won't mind if one rose is missing since there's about 10 or 11 in there. There were other girls walking, but where's Ageha-sempai? She used to be here every day. I start to walk further and continue my search until I see her standing in the middle of the doorway towards the entrance. And she's all alone. I excitedly run towards her. This is it. It's my chance to finally talk to her and maybe go out with her! Finally I'll…

 **"Ageha-chaaan~!"**

Huh? What was…that cheerful voice just now? I see a blonde haired girl hugging Ageha-sempai and cuddling her.

 **"I knew you'd be here~!"** she says.

 _"¡Venga, ya basta!_ (Geez, stop it)!" Ageha-sempai says as she tries to push the blonde girl away. "Someone will see us if you're that loud, Yoshimitsu."

"Ah, but we _are_ lovers, right~?" the blonde girl, Yoshimitsu-san, says.

"Well, yes, but…" Ageha-sempai is blushing.

"Cool, then let's go!"

"Go where?"

Yoshimitsu-san giggles. "To your house, silly~! We're sleeping together tonight!"

There is a smile on the Spanish girl's face. "Okay. Let's go."

After a shout of **"Hooray!"** from the blonde as the two walk off with arms linked to each other, I stand there, shocked. When…when did Ageha-sempai get an actual girlfriend? I was so ready to confess to her that I had no idea that she would already love someone. This…this is impossible. I'm…I'm already too late…

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice says from behind me.

I wipe one of the tears that escaped my eye and turn towards Meimei. She doesn't have her buns on today, so she has medium length hair when it's down. She comes toward me and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"How did it go?" she asks.

I bite my lip. I'm too choked up to say anything after discovering Ageha-sempai's girlfriend. I can feel a lump in my throat as more tears come and go. Arms wrap around me and I'm being gently pulled close to Meimei.

"It's okay," she whispers. "Let it out, Matsuri-chan."

And that's exactly what I did. Sobbing my heart out, I clutch her shirt and bury my face on her chest. After all pouring out all my heart and soul into writing that letter, I was too late. Ageha-sempai already has a lover and I did not realize it until now. I can feel Meimei hug me a bit tighter while stroking my hair, making me cry even more. I don't know why, but being in her arms feels soothing and comfortable. She's so gentle, too. I only just met her and she's already being this nice to me. I'm…very happy about that.

After crying for about 10-15 minutes, I pull away a little.

"Are you feeling better?" Meimei asks.

I give her a nod as I sniffle. "I…I don't know what to do. I know I should move on from this, but…where can I find another?"

"Heh…"

I look up at the Chinese girl. "Eh?"

"Well, you don't have to look hard to find her," Meimei says with a gentle smile as she wipes off the last of my tears.

"What do you mean?"

And then, she gives her answer by tipping my chin to her level, leaning in and press her lips against mine. Wh-what!? Wait, is she…kissing me!? We only known each other for a few days! When she pulls away, Meimei smiles at me again.

"Does that answer your question?"

I'm speechless. Don't tell me…she's in love with me!

"I like you, Matsuri-chan," she says to me. "From the first time I saw you watching Ageha-sempai, I took interest in you. That was a month ago after I transferred here. So, I figured that I'd support you into getting the love of your dreams, but that was just to hide my feelings."

No way. She liked me…a month ago?

"So, I know you have to think about it, but please, when you can," Meimei says. "Please go out with me."

I stare at her for what it seems like minutes. She came out and confessed to me out of the blue after comforting me. Though, I don't have much to think about at all. After discovering Ageha-sempai has a girlfriend and Meimei comforting me, I felt that I can already move on from this. Because there was someone who had supported me all this time when no one else did. Even though we just met, I felt very happy that she did her best to try and get me into talking with Ageha-sempai. So, with that, I lean in and return the kiss.

"Of course," I say to her with a smile. "I'll definitely go out with you. I don't even have to think about it. I have my new lover right here. You've been very supportive of me this whole time and I would like to thank you for that."

Small tears appear on Meimei's face as she nods with a smile. "Oh, Matsuri-chan! I love you, _Airen~!"_

The two of us hug and share one last kiss. This time a passionate one. I couldn't be any happier than I already am. This is a start of a new journey for me with my new Chinese lover.

 **A/N: This takes place before and after "A Kiss from a Rose", just to clear things up. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
